rakshasa_streetfandomcom-20200213-history
Nan Fu Yu
Nan Fu Yu is the Requiem General of Yulin Street, and Commander of the Spirit Army. Appearance Nan Fu Yu wears a light grey coloured armour with long white selves. The armour has a swirl pattern all around it. Personality He is a selfish man, that does what ever it takes to get his way. Abilities and Powers Techniques Transformation: Nan Fu Yu was able to transform himself into a demon like creature.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 46 History Spirit Army Arc Requiem General of Bodhi Street Nan Fu Yu is introduced telling Tian Shi and Zi Wei, Tai Wei is right. They're part of the Spirit Army, if they bully a few children, they'll become the butt of jokes. After asking the two people for there names, the boy introduces himself as Cao Yan Bing Rakshasa Street Requiem General. Telling him he'll have to annul their initial plans, Cao Yan Bing claims that's hostile intent from the intruder, Nan Fu responds calling him the intruder. They are then interrupted when a large pole slams into the ground in front of Cao Yan Bing. Upon the arrival of Bei Luo Shi Men, who tells him he believes he's been well, Nan Fu Yu laughs and greets him. Bei Luo tells him that was in the past and not to be addressed as that, Nan Fu tells him he will forever be the leader who deserves to be respected. & Nan Fu Yu's exchange of laughter.]] Nan Fu Yu tells Bei Luo if he's willing to return, he'd be obliged to step down. They both exchange laughter together and Nan Fu Yu asks shall they reminisce some other time, as there are important matters to attend to. Nan Fu Yu asks if he knows the youngsters behind him, and the news about the pagoda tree's destruction, questioning if he's heard of it. Informing Cao Yan Bing the Superiors have issued his immediate arrest on sight, he's to be dealt with under the regulations. He claims if he's wise, he'll surrender immediately saving them a fight. When an angered Xia Ling takes him by surprise, he asks who she is. Bei Luo Shi Men irrupts the coversation, informing them there in Bodhi Street, no place for the Spirit Army to interfere and vows resolve Cao Yan Bing's matter himself, which shocks Nan Fu Yu. Located in a within room of the Spirit Army's tower, Nan Fu tells Bei Luo thinking about it, it's been two years since they last met, were he was his deputy general. He claims those were the days he was brave and valiant, and till today his presence is still intact in his mind. Bei Luo tells him to stop the boot licking and asks surely he didn't come to him to ramble on about such trivial matters. Nan Fu tells Bei Luo he's in Bodhi Street because of the Jade Bodhi, and the supreme fruit found within it, which the superiors are interested in. Telling of its power ge claims, if they obtain it they could substitute the Divine Pearl of Xihe. Bei Luo asks why he just doesn't mention wanting to chop the tree, and questions what will happen to the village people.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 21 He informs him that the superiors said sacrifice is necessary for the sake of the majority. Angered Bei Luo grabs him claiming they're just trying to protect themselves in the face of calamity. Nan Fu asks him to calm down, as it's not what he desired ether. Claiming he was sure he'd react this way, he warns him about "Hall of Fame" springing into action, and tells of there reputation. Nan Fu Yu is later seen viewing a burning Mirror Village, claiming the bigger jokes the more fun it gets.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 24 Quotes References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Requiem Generals Category:Spirit Army